Krary Secret love playlist
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: One shot's to various songs for Krel and Mary, the main theme being secret love. Song idea welcomed!


Summary: To everyone, they barely know each other. They only know one another through friends, mostly Aja. They only are around each other when others are around. He is the snarky, odd, intelligent, musical younger brother to one of the most popular girls in school who likes to tinker. She is the hyperactive, giddy, perky, gossipy popular girl who can't get his name right. But what if their relationship is uncovered.

'-'

AN: First One-shot for the Krary secret love series to the song Uncover by Zara Larsson which I personally like. I decided to set this in alternate universe in which there is no supernatural stuff going on, but Aja and Krel are royals from another country which I'll call Cantaloupia and had to flee due to war. Their parents stayed in Cantaloupia to let them be able to escape with Varvatos Vex to watch over them, and Aja's corgi Luug. They have been in Arcadia for a few months at this point, and it being during the school year. There will be hints of other couples as well such as Staja, Darby, Jim and Claire, Varvatos, and Nana, plus Stuart and Gwen put in a funny way. I will explain other things about the one shot within it so on with the show!

'-'

_Nobody sees, nobody knows,_

_We are a secret can't be exposed_

_That's how it is, that's how it goes,_

_Far from the others, close to each other_

It is a Thursday night in late January, it snowing outside very lightly making it look so beautiful out. It is early in the night and a school one as well, one with a big test from Ms. Janeth tomorrow so there is a big study session at the Tarron household. The Tarrons out of the friend group had the largest house and as the group was large, it was best to meet there. That and the fact that Varvatos is usually out with his geezer friend's, or specifically Nancy, or Stuart but he technically isn't a geezer.

The friend group consisted of Jim, Claire, Toby, Steve, Eli, Darci, Mary, Aja, Krel, and Douxie. The group started with Claire, Darci, and Mary all being friends and popular girls, next came Jim when him and Claire started dating along with Toby as Jim's best friend and his place in the group cemented when he started dating Darci. Aja and Krel then came to the country, the girls all becoming friends and Krel becoming apart of the group as Aja's brother especially as he had no other friends. Steve and Eli started off as bully and nerd but soon they become friends so when Aja and Steve started dating making Steve apart of the group, Eli became apart of it as well, him and Krel becoming friends solidifying his spot.

Douxie unlike the other boy's-besides Eli-didn't come into the group by dating any of the girls but not for lack of trying, he did hit on each girl at one point or another, once landing himself, Jim, and Steve in detention for all getting into a fight when hitting on their respective girlfriends. One day though, Aja lost Luug in town and Douxie found him Aja being very grateful and decided to bring him into the group because of his kindness and as he had no friends as well. The girls accepted him immediately, Krel a little hesitant but not for long, Jim, Steve, Eli and Toby held out the longest as Jim, Steve, and Toby still upset for him flirting with their girlfriends and Eli being supportive of the guys. Though as they got to know the boy they let him in, Douxie did still do low key flirting but understood that the girls all had guys.

Everyone did get along with each other, all becoming a close knit group, despite this though there are some pairs that don't really get along or really interact. Steve and Jim for example are on decent terms, they can be around one another without arguing but Steve did still pull his pranks and be a bit of a bully. Darci and Mary don't really interact with Eli, more so Mary as she finds him super weird. But the two that are the furthest apart in the group are Mary and Krel.

The two have never really seen eye to eye. She constantly getting his name wrong and finding his inventions and music weird. He thought she was more into her phone and social media than real people and that she was completely boy obsessed especially when it came to her on again off again boyfriend "Tight Jeans" Hank with them currently being off and him going to another school. Despite their differences and thoughts on one another, they didn't hate each other, they just never really talked to one another or hung out alone, usually only with the other's around. As far as the rest of the group was concerned and knew, the two only knew one another because of the group and wouldn't be near one another otherwise.

_In the daylight, in the daylight,_

_When the sun is shining,_

_On the late night, on the late night,_

_When the moon is blinding_

"Ugh, I hate studying!" Mary groaned once more, slamming her head onto her book on the table.

The group has been studying together since school ended for the test and all hated it, Mary just being the most expressive about it. How the group sat, Douxie sat on the odd folding chair, along the longer part of the couch sat the couples in the order of Toby and Darci, Jim and Claire, and Aja and Steve, Eli sat on the shorter part of the couch, and Mary and Krel sat next to one another on the floor with their backs to the fire place.

Krel was actually the only one who really didn't mind studying, he did like math and learning new concepts so it came easy to him. Eli, Douxie, and Claire were decent with math, Darcy, Toby, Steve and Jim weren't that good at understanding the concepts at first but eventually got it. Mary was the worst of them, it made no sense to her and never saw herself using the concepts in real life.

"The alternate would be failing with how Ms. Janeth's tests are, and in your case…" Jim trailed off as they all did indeed know Mary and math didn't mix. Plus Claire elbowing him in the stomach didn't help.

"Varvatos does not understand why american educators teach such obscure concepts! This will never be used again!" Varvatos bellowed as he walked past the living room on his way to the front door, with Luug trailing behind him adorably but veering off to sit on Aja's lap. All the teens agreed with the elder in some variation.

"Off to see my Nana?" Toby asked curiously, everyone very aware of the fact that Vex and Nana are together.

"That is none of your business Tobias!" Vex brushed off with a bright blush decorating his face. He was about to leave when the door opened and closed quickly, Stuart with his back pressed against it and breathing heavily.

"Running from Gwen?" The teens all asked in unison, knowing very well why Stuart was like this. His ex came to town recently and has been obsessed with rekindling their romance, Stuart running and fearing for his life.

"Yes, if I am needed I'll be in the basement." The burrito vendor announced as he hurried towards the basement in fear.

"If Varvatos is needed, get Stuart as Varvatos will be busy." The old man proclaimed and left the house as quickly as he could.

"I don't think I can study anymore, my brain is fried, there is no way I'm gonna pass this test." Mary shouted sadly, letting out a huff of air. Her eyes then went to the boy next to her with a mischievous look on her face, he busy reading his textbook. "Hey Karl, I don't suppose you could-"

"It's Krel and no I won't let you cheat off my test." Krel interrupted, the other's all chuckling at that.

"Might help if you actually knew his name." Claire pointed out, but knew even that wouldn't have helped.

"Or if you two were better friends." Darci added on, and despite how mean she sounded the two weren't that close which everyone knew so it still wouldn't have worked.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I've studied enough for one night. Besides, can't be late for work." Douxie announced as he started to get his stuff together.

"Agreed. Besides, I'm hungry." Toby added on, rubbing his stomach sadly.

"Well let's go out TP and get some food, impromptu date night." Darci suggested, her boyfriend whooping in glee at going out with his girlfriend and getting food.

"Mind if me and Jim come too, make a double date out of it?" Claire requested. It was very often with the group the couples would all go on a group date, double dates occurring often with Clarie, Jim, Toby, and Darci. On certain occasions, Mary might come along with Hank or another guy, or Douxie with a girl.

"Sure, does Staja wanna join?" Darci taunted playfully, the two often being referred to as such.

"I will pass, as much as I want to spend time with my blonde oaf, I don't want to leave the house." Aja replied, snuggling into her boyfriend's side.

"Hey, why don't we just watch a movie here instead?" Steve suggested.

"Lively!" Aja stated happily, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh, all this love. Why does everyone have to be so lovey dovey." Krel complained as everyone was getting their stuff together with Douxie and two of the couples all set and heading out the door, and Staja deciding what movie to watch.

"I should be heading home anyway, my mom doesn't want me out late." Eli said getting the last of his things together and heading for the door.

"Well this boring party is over. See you guys tomorrow." Mary announced as she headed out the door as well.

"I suggest studying more, Ms. Janeth said this counts for 10% of our grade!" Krel tacked on, Mary groaning as she closed the door behind her.

"Be nice to her Krel, maybe that's why she doesn't remember your name." Aja chastised as Steve set up the movie.

"I am nice, and if anything it is from all that time she spends on her phone. It reduces her brain cells." Krel argued then went to his room.

_In the plain sight, plain sight,_

_Like stars in hiding,_

_You and I burn on, on_

_Put two and to-gether, for-ever will never change_

_Two and to-gether will never change_

Later that night at the Wang residence, Mary sat in her room on her bed with a textbook in her lap, trying to study but failing.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" She complained once more, tossing her textbook to the floor and grabbed her phone to access social media. She had stayed off her phone for the most part while studying only checking it once or twice but not really using it. She got a text notification, it being from Hank wanting to talk things out.

"Ugh, leave me alone." She moaned at her phone while shaking it, tired of dealing with Hank. They had been off and on again for many reasons, the two biggest belong to one each. Mary's was she was constantly crushing and gushing about other guys, Hank getting annoyed with it. What Hank does is actually cheating on Mary with other girls, despite Mary being boy crazy she hasn't and wouldn't cheat. No one in the group knew about Hank's cheating, she didn't want them to pity her or think she is stupid for dating him. He has cheated multiple times, promising to never do it again and Mary foolishly believes him, wanting it to be true. They broke up for the last time about a month ago after Mary caught him making out heavily with a girl, he trying to get Mary back and failing.

"I don't want to talk to you, you two faced jerk!" She continued, tossing her phone with her textbook and flopped back on her bed. She was startled a few seconds later by what sounded like knocking on her bedroom window, sitting up straight and looking out to see what it was. It was indeed knocking at her window, it being done by none other than Krel Tarron who is sitting on a branch outside her window as he knocked.

"I don't know what I did to be a jerk but I will go if you really want me to." Krel replied to her statement, knowing it wasn't directed at him but playing along with a smirk on his face.

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_

_We are a secret, can't be exposed_

_That's how it is, that's how it goes_

_Far from the others, close to each other_

"What are you doing here Krel? It's late." Mary said as she went to the window, opening it with him climbing in easily.

"I can't just let you fail the exam. I would be a terrible secret boyfriend for that." He joked causing Mary to laugh.

It is true though, Krel is indeed Mary's boyfriend and she his girlfriend. But no one knows the two are together, not even their friends. It started about three weeks ago, Krel being a gentleman and was walking Mary home after a group hangout. During the walk, the girl complained about her relationship with Hank, not going into super detail but enough to get the point across that he was a jerk and she didn't want to date a jerk. Krel was a good friend and provided words of encouragement, such as she can do better, Hank wasn't good enough for her, plenty of other men out there. He also ended up saying that if he was her boyfriend, he would never be a jerk to her and treat her right. It was meant as comfort and a joke in a way, but then the two decided for fun to go on a mock date of sorts. The date turned out great, the two having a wonderful time in general and together.

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

Since then the two have continued to hang out together in secret, being very couply while together and people mistaking them as such. Without truly realizing it, the two had become a couple and neither had a problem with it and quite content. Despite being happy together, they didn't want to tell their friends, they would probably be supportive along with Aja threatening Mary to not break her brother's heart. They didn't want any possible judgement that could come from them, or teasing as both really didn't want to deal with it. Plus, they were still slightly unsure of they were indeed a true couple no matter how much they acted, called, or felt like it, it still seemed somewhat unclear so until they were sure they didn't want anyone to know. It wasn't that hard to keep it a secret honestly. They simply acted as if nothing had changed like Mary getting his name wrong. Everyone was indeed oblivious to the two's relationship status.

_My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_

_When the world gives heavy burdens_

_I can bear a thousand times_

_On your shoulder, on your shoulder_

_I can reach an endless sky_

_Feels like paradise_

_Put two and to-gether, for-ever will never change_

_Two and to-gether will never change_

"Good luck, I can't understand it when I'm taught it in class or alone. It's hopeless." Mary declared, going back to her bed and flopping on it.

"Nothing is hopeless, what we need to do is teach it to you in a way you'll understand." Krel proposed, grabbing her desk chair to sit in and picking up her textbook and phone, taking a seat in the chair next to her bed and her.

"What do you have in mind?" She wondered unsure, not totally shooting down the idea no matter how much she wanted to stop thinking about math.

"I shall explain it, using social media for examples," He started, totally capturing her attention.

And it worked, Krel helped her understand as well as grasp the math concept using various social media platforms along with their functions to explain it. It did take her a little bit of time and further explanation to completely get it but she did mostly understand it with his help. After two hours of extra studying, she understood it pretty well. Plus it was rather late by this point and both very tired.

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_

_We are a secret, can't be exposed_

_That's how it is, that's how it goes_

_Far from the others, close to each other_

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

"If you have any questions, text me or ask tomorrow at school. I'm still not letting you cheat if you don't understand it." He threatened jokingly, Mary rolling her eyes. Her phone vibrated from a notification it, Krel checking it as he still had her phone and mistook it for his for a second.

"You got a text. From Hank." He growled the last part as he handed the phone to her. He never actually met Hank, but he hasn't heard the greatest things about him along with his bad relationship with his now (secret)girlfriend made him think even less favorably of the male.

"It's dunzo between us, trust me." She assured him, placing the phone down on her mattress.

"You never said why you two broke up. You never do." Krel couldn't help but point out, she lowered her head in shame.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She stated simply. He took her hand in his surprising her slightly.

"I understand. Just know if you ever want to I'm here for you." Krel let her know with a soft smile.

"Thanks Krel. I appreciate it." Mary replied, very thankful to have him.

"Of course. Now, I must leave before Varvatos finds out I snuck out, don't want a lecture from him." He informed, making his way to the window.

"See you tomorrow, be careful getting down!" She cautioned, nervous of him going out her window. He has done it before but it still is nerve racking.

"I will, you make sure to close the window. Don't need you getting sick." He added on as he climbed out onto the tree, Mary closed the window behind him so he knew she did it.

_We could build a universe right here,_

_All the world could disappear,_

_Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_

_We can build a universe right here_

_The world could disappear,_

_I just need you near_

A few days later after school, Krel is at home working on his music, home alone at the moment. He was enjoying the peace until someone knocked on the door relentlessly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez." Krel said to the incessant knocking at the door to the house, opening it to see an excited Mary barely containing it.

"I did it! I did it!" She cheered loudly, shoving a piece of paper in Krel's face so he had to take a step back and grabbed the paper as he did so to get a better look at it. Glancing over it, his eyes went wide in surprise as he did a double take.

"You got a B+!" He exclaimed. Indeed, the paper he held is the math test he helped her study for and it had a B+ in red at the top.

"I know, it's amazing! Thank you so much for your help! I couldn't have done this without you!" She exclaimed in glee as she embraced him tightly with her arms around his neck. He was caught off guard at first but once he got his bearings back, hugged her back with his arms around her waist.

"More than happy to. I will be there for you, always." He promised, whispering the last word and tightening his embrace. She let out a squeal of joy as she pulled away then suddenly grabbed his face in her hands and pressed his lips to hers. The latino was caught off guard and tense at first, but then loosened up but before he could properly kiss back she pulled away.

"I could get used to that." He let out sounding as if he was in a daze.

"Silly billy." Mary couldn't help but giggle.

"No one is around, you can call me Krel!" He grumbled in annoyance, causing her to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny? And what are you doing here Mary?" Aja asked as she entered the house, unaware of what transpired only seconds ago.

"I passed the test!" The black haired girl gushed, the two females hugging in glee at this, Krel going to his room to leave them to talk.

Sure they could have told their friends about them. But in the meantime they will keep their relationship to themselves. What they don't know won't hurt them and they are happy, that's what matters.

_Nobody sees, nobody knows,_

_We are a secret, can't be exposed_

_That's how it is, that's how it goes_

_Far from the others, close to each other_

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

_That's when we uncover_

'-'

AN: And voila! First one shot to the series. I decided to add Douxie to the friend group because as with everyone else, I believe he is a wizard and will probably be apart of the group sooner or later, plus I love Colin O'Donoghue. Most of these one shots will be stand alones revolving around secret romance, some I might connect. Also this came out way longer than I expected, not a bad thing, just something I'm noting. Also for those who might wonder why I didn't actually include a math concept as it greatly confuses me and didn't want to deal with it. Plus it is 5 am I am finishing this up at and I want to sleep. I will be back with more Krary soon I can assure you, if anyone has any ideas let me know I am open to them. Until next time!


End file.
